Answered Prayers
by Challenge Maker
Summary: Kaiba has something for Jounouchi. Something that gives him anything and everything he wants. But everything comes with a catch...
1. Chapter One

A/N: Um, I hope this is interesting to you guys. To fill you in, I like to write in a way that some things won't make sense or don't seem to follow plot and character till the end, when everything is explained. Although isn't that how all stories are?  
  
  
  
Jounouchi ran in the rain. It was pouring hard and his arms weren't doing much to help him. The blonde began to mutter to himself, "Why am I doing this?"  
  
He arrived at the Kaiba mansion at 11:57 PM. Three minutes to spare. Two guards stopped him when he approached the gate.  
  
"Master Kaiba doesn't like visitors."  
  
"I was invited," Jounouchi scowled at the guards. He already was goaded into coming here by the snake, now the guard was giving him grief.  
  
"Humph. I don't-" static was heard in the guards ear. A voice came from the device that was emitting it.  
  
"Let him in."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Don't contradict me, useless slob. As I said before, let him in!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jounouchi childishly stuck his tongue out at the guard, though the fact remained that he didn't know what he was doing here. Kaiba had called him earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Jounouhci. Just the dog I wanted to talk to," Kaiba's mocking voice was on the other end.  
  
"How'd you get this number!?"  
  
"I can get whatever I want, make inu."  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
Jounouchi growled into the phone, "What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here he was, at the door of the mansion. He hoped Kaiba would let him in. The blond stopped to think and wondered if he just called him here to see him run in the rain. Jounouchi knocked on the door and Seto Kaiba opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come out to my place tonight."  
  
"Why?" what would Kaiba want with him?  
  
"I want you to do something for me."  
  
"I don't have to do anything."  
  
"I think that once you find out what it is, you'll do anything."  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"Meet me at my place at midnight. And don't even think about calling any of your friends."  
  
"Let me guess, you want me to come alone."  
  
"Hmm, you're a mind reader. And don't bundle up. It's going to be a hot night."  
  
"Wait, I didn't agree-"  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi stepped into the doorway. He still didn't know what was going to happen, "All right Kaiba, tell me what you want."  
  
"Ooh, you came. I had hoped so."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Do you think that the master answers to the puppy's requests?" Jounouchi raised his fist to hit Kaiba. He was too tense to deal with more abuse. Kaiba quickly grabbed the boy's wrist before he got punched then led the blond away from the room they were in.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jounouchi didn't know why he wasn't fighting back; of course he didn't know why he came in the first place.  
  
"Hush."  
  
Kaiba had led him down stairwell after stairwell till they got to what seemed to be an underground library. The dragon tamer went over to one of the shelves and pulled on a book. Jounouchi couldn't believe it. It was like in a movie. The shelf moved and Kaiba passed a retinal and fingerprint test. A door opened and revealed a room with a large computer (you all know what I'm talking about).  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Indeed," the computer was already on and it showed a small mechanical circle device on the screen, "Jounouchi, let me ask you something. Is there anything you want?"  
  
Jounouchi answered slowly, "Y-yeah. Who doesn't?"  
  
"What if I said that I could make all you wishes come true?" Kaiba looked at Jounouchi slyly.  
  
"I'd say you're. . ."  
  
"Able."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"What if I said that I know a way to give you anything and everything you want?"  
  
"You're. . . able? How?"  
  
"See that mechanical device on the screen there. It can do that, but don't ask how."  
  
"I won't because it can't."  
  
"Really? That girl at school you like? She'll be your girlfriend by the end of school tomorrow. You find anything wrong with her? All her flaws will be fixed so that she's perfect for you. Your bad marks in school? All 'A's.'"  
  
"How'd you know about all that?"  
  
"Isn't it a bit obvious? What do you say?"  
  
Jounouchi thought about it. Anything and everything. That'd be great. And Kaiba was going to give it to him.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Kaiba peered into the blonde's eyes. The azure color seemed to freeze Jounouchi, "You think there is a catch."  
  
"There's not?" Jounouchi felt like he was getting lost. Kaiba seemed to be hypnotizing him. It was weird.  
  
"Oh make inu, of course there is," the dragon tamer slightly pulled his eyes away, "Nothing comes for free in this world. Twenty-two hours of the day is yours. Do what you usually do. But for three hours, starting at 12:00 PM, you belong to me. You'll be my pet and do as I tell you, deal?"  
  
The blond felt dazed and strangely dizzy. His head spun and he lost track of what he was thinking about, "Deal. Give me that. . . whatever it is."  
  
"Hmm, you already have it. Now go home and get some sleep, though I don't know why you'd need to. Tomorrow will be the easiest day you'll ever have."  
  
"Right." Kaiba scowled at the blond and Jounouchi quickly added on to his reply, "master."  
  
A/N: So you guys think this will turn out well? Tell me if you want me to continue, okay? Thanks ^_^. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: The "Twenty-two hours of the day are yours, three are mine," thing. Done on purpose. Subtle trickery by Kaiba. More of this will be happening; you just have to look for it. Err. . . I checked your profiles and I think most of you were expecting. Jou/Seto. Um, I was going more for. . . torment, tormenting embarrassment, illegal errands (with torment), and illusions of caring on Jounouchi's part (if you want), which will torment him endlessly. If that that last one comes. . . take it the way you want to, I don't care. It's multi.  
  
Jounouchi woke in his bed after running home with no problems. He guessed the little thing was working. While getting on his uniform he noticed something was attached to his hand. The circle device was there to stay. It didn't fall off, no matter what the blond did. He looked at the circle adoringly, not thinking about his end of the bargain.  
  
A woman's voice was heard outside, "Jounouchi! Come on, I got you something!" Jounouchi peeked his head out the window and discovered it was the girl from school he liked.  
  
"Laminia, since when do you talk to me? Or know where I live?"  
  
"Silly. Not going say 'Good morning' to your girlfriend."  
  
Jounouchi looked at the little circle on his hand again. Well it does what it promises, "I'll be right down."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Good morning," he turned around and stopped, "What time is school?" he'd always wanted it to start later.  
  
"We don't have school today, remember? Good for you huh? We had that big exam today, and I bet you didn't study."  
  
"You're right. Hey what happened to cancel it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blond suddenly found himself back at Kaiba's underground computer. Apparently the device wasn't on his hand and Jounouchi felt, strangely, weak without it.  
  
"There's a little condition I forgot to mention," Seto Kaiba's voice came from across the room, "Don't ask for too many, as in any, explanations to the events. This thing isn't perfect and you could corrupt it. Then it won't work. Do you want that?"  
  
"N-no," the blond shook his head slowly, "I-"  
  
"Good," Kaiba grabbed his hand a pushed the device into it's place. He watched as the blond fell to the ground in a daze, "Works like a dream."  
  
"Oh, what the hell?"  
  
"Told you it wasn't perfect. Just go back to your 'girlfriend'," Kaiba watched Jounouchi as his eyes shut, "Good night, make inu," Jounouchi was on the ground in seconds.  
  
Kaiba made his way back up to his room, "Seto? What did you need that dog for?"  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba turned around to see his little brother standing behind him, "I wanted to test out my latest invention on him."  
  
"I thought it was just for fun."  
  
"Oh, it is. That's why I wanted to use it on him," Kaiba said good-bye to his younger brother and headed to work. Mokuba sat on the couch reminiscing on what his brother had told him about the device.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"What does it do?" Mokuba asked with a curios look on his face. Seto always told him about the inventions he came up with.  
  
"When it gets attached to someone's hand and they go into a dreamlike state. It goes to the brain and finds out what the person wants most."  
  
"Then it shows it to them in a dream?"  
  
"Well that was the original intention."  
  
"Ooh, what did you end up doing to it?"  
  
"Well, I found a way to program it to manipulate the mind. It goes in and works the way you thought it did, but then slowly begins to change what the person wants. I've modified it to make their yearning for the machine itself. I can even control the speed at which it begins to change the persons wants."  
  
"So they'll be addicted?"  
  
"What else? It was just a for fun thing anyway."  
  
"Hmm," Mokuba stared at his brother with a teasing look, "Something that can manipulate the mind, for fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi was back with his "girlfriend" and they had spent the day together. Jounouchi didn't even notice that his friends were no where to be found. It was 11:30 PM (on a conveniently) and he'd just taken Laminia home.  
  
"'Night pup," she touched his nose and went into her house. Funny he hadn't stopped to think that he could change that nickname she had for him. But it wasn't bugging him. The device was working its underhanded deceit a little quicker that it was programmed too. Or was it?  
  
"Good night," he waved to her and saw the conveniently placed clock show the time 11:55 PM. 'Didn't take that long to say good-bye,' Jounouchi thought to himself, wondering where the time had gone and looked down to see that he was once again petting the small piece of machinery on his hand, "Why do I keep doing that!?" he broke into a run to get to Kaiba's in time. He made it on the dot, panting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just like a dog," Kaiba's snooty voice spoke when Jounouchi fell to the ground from exhaustion.  
  
"You know I wanted to have more time."  
  
"I told you it wasn't perfect. But enough of that. Too many remarks like that and this," Kaiba pointed to the device, "won't be near you ever again. Just for now take it off."  
  
Jounouchi was never one for logic, but more so today than ever, "Yes, sir."  
  
"If you don't mind, which I'm sure you won't," Kaiba glared at Jounouchi with piercing cerulean eyes, "I prefer 'master.'"  
  
He shivered at the look, but could find he could never take his eyes away, "Sorry master."  
  
"I've got a little job for you, pup."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Don't. . . talk. . . okay? I want you to pick me up a little treat," Kaiba kept his gaze on the blond, "You can spend your three hours as my slave looking for a person. He'll be under an eye waiting for you. He'll have a lock, you'll have a key. If the key fits the lock, you've found the right person. If not, I'll have you head inside my oven."  
  
Jounouchi kept dumbly nodding to his "master"  
  
"Now I have to tell you, the person will give you a bag, if the key fits. Don't get caught! The items in the bag aren't exactly gotten. legitimately, but I still want them here by one."  
  
"By one!?"  
  
Kaiba gave the boy a hard hit in the stomach with the heel of his shoe. He realized he didn't have that much power over the make inu, yet, "Yes, 12:00 and 1:00."  
  
Jounouchi felt the dizziness again. It seemed to make sense when you're fighting the urge to faint.  
  
"Do you want to have this again or not?" Jounouchi nodded his head again, but when he got up to carry out his mission he fell on the ground again. Kaiba had tripped him on his way out, "Don't forget this."  
  
Jounouchi picked up the key his master was talking about and went out the door and through the gate. He had to find the person under an eye. He stopped, not knowing where to look.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't worry the next chapter will be more interesting. And we'll inch closer and closer to "R" each time. Wait till you see what's in the bag. Or maybe you'll never find out. I hate to give you guys spoilers ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Wow, after last chapter's announcement only half of you bailed on me ^_^. You people don't like one-sidedness? Or did you leave after the first mention of "No Jou/Seto" Oh, well, there's a part in here where Kaiba feeds Jounouchi, which you can take anyway you want. I know I already said that but. . . you know, whatever.  
  
  
  
Idiotic make inu. Doesn't even know where to look. "An eye?" Jounouchi had been scouring the city for. . . he didn't even know how long. But he had to please his master. He HAD too. He couldn't go back empty handed. That's when he saw a sign. It was an advertisement for eye shadow. 'That could work'  
  
He took off towards the sign and saw a little girl standing under it with a plastic bag, a lock beside her and a lollipop in her hand. Kaiba had said "He'll" but he was always a trickster. The little girl was clearly dressed in boy's clothes anyway.  
  
When Jounouchi came near she held up the lock and said, "Try," as she continued to suck the lollipop he couldn't make the key fit.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"There are more of us," the little girl took pity on the blond, "What's your name?" she wasn't really supposed to help him.  
  
"Jounouchi, Katsuya."  
  
"No, no, no. Your other name."  
  
"I don't. . ." he hesitated. He did have another name, "Make Inu"  
  
The girl laughed, "I heard about you. The kid you're looking for has BB gun in his hand. He's also got a paper bag and is wearing something that makes him looks like he's a gang leader."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Standing near some game shop."  
  
"Thank you," Jounouchi knew of two game shops; Otogi's and Yuugi's. Otogi's was closer so he had to try that one first. The store was closed, the lights were off, but the doors were open. Right in the front lobby there was a TV screen playing a loop of an eye blinking. There was also a child- like figure under it. Jounouchi went in for a closer look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" he looked to see if the child was the one he was looking for.  
  
"Yes?" the voice of a little kid came from under the TV. The child come into the light outside leading Jounouchi there as well, "This is your first time doing this, isn't it?" the child fiddled with the leather pouch and jacks he had.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I bet I know who you're looking for. A kid with a BB gun, paper bag-"  
  
"Dressed as a gang leader?"  
  
"That'd be him. . . some little girl dressed like a boy under an eye shadow sign helped you, didn't she? She gonna be in trouble again. Anyway, he's outside of a small game shop."  
  
"Oh, thank you. What time is it?"  
  
"12:45."  
  
"That's nice," Jounouchi muttered flatly went to the last place he could think to look. Yuugi's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The make inu finally made it. But where was the eye? Jounouchi hoped he wouldn't have to go inside this late. He would have to explain Yuugi what he was doing out this late at night.  
  
"Where's the eye?" Jounouchi looked inside through a window but didn't spot what he was looking for. He went around to the back. Nothing yet. Then he saw it. On the side of Yuugi's house was what looked like an Egyptian style eye. Standing under it was Mokuba Kaiba leaning against the wall with a BB gun in hand, dressed like a gang leader and idly fooling with a paper bag. When he saw Jounouchi approach he held up a lock.  
  
"Try."  
  
Jounouchi was finally successful. The lock opened and Mokuba handed the bag over to the weary blond, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Last place you though to look, huh? Here," Mokuba handed Jounouchi another bag with the words "make inu" printed on the front, "Open it when Seto tells you too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"Oh.okay," he shook the bag to get an idea of what was in there. All there was, was a strange jingling.  
  
"Now go back to your master," Mokuba signed a "shoo" with his hand. Jounouchi didn't argue, it wouldn't be wise to fight with his master's brother. He just ran back. Since Mokuba wasn't following, the blond decided that he had someone else to wait for. He made it back at 12:59.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Took you a while," Kaiba snatched the bag from his "pet", "You know the assignments are just going to get harder."  
  
"Sorry master."  
  
"Hmm, such a weakling. Oh, well you still got it in. And before time was up. You deserve a little treat yourself, even though you got that little girl to help."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What did I tell you about the talking?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
Kaiba turned around, "Unless. . ."  
  
"Unless I was told too?"  
  
"Wrong!," Kaiba struck him, "I never told you anything that contained the word "unless". Such a stupid dog. I guess you still get a treat," Kaiba led them into a room with nothing but a coffee table in the center. A coffee table with bunches of assorted desserts on it, "All your favorites, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Jounouchi prepared to be hit again, but nothing but a comforting hand that led him to the table, touched him.  
  
"You flinched a second ago. Why?"  
  
"I just thought that I was going to be hit."  
  
"Oh, I don't believe in cruelty to animals," Kaiba picked up a spoon and one of the pies. Jounouchi thought that he had that he had on the circle till Kaiba said that, "Open up," the CEO held the spoon up towards Jounouchi's mouth.  
  
"You don't need to-" Jounouchi's mouth was shut up with a piece of the dessert.  
  
"Puppy does what master says," Kaiba spooned some ice cream into the blonde's mouth, "Enjoying this?"  
  
Jounouchi slowly nodded his head. He was feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't used to Kaiba being this nice, without having some alternative motive. The make inu was too tired to see what it was. If the boy only knew.  
  
"Good," Kaiba told him while thinking the whole time, 'It's going to end you,' Kaiba got up from the floor and headed towards the door. His pet got up to follow him, "Stay. Tomorrow you'll be back at home, and will report back here an hour earlier and stay an hour later."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"For now, just enjoy your treat, open that bag Mokuba handed to you and be sure to put it on," with that Kaiba left the room. Jounouchi opened the bag and reached inside and pulled out a ring.  
  
"Beautiful," the sapphire stone in the center was gorgeous and obviously expensive. He placed the ring on the tip of his finger, not sure weather to put it on or not. Clumsy dog. The ring slipped and slid right on. It fit perfectly. Kaiba and Mokuba were watching the bugged room from a screen elsewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You fed him."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"I thought that the only thing making him happy was that machine. You even gave him a ring."  
  
"All part of the plan. I have to go slowly."  
  
"Slowly? What exactly are you planning?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hee, hee, hee. I'm stopping again. You're all going to hunt me down, aren't you? 


End file.
